FOR EVERYTHING ELSE
by Imagi
Summary: Who likes pie?  And Master Card parodies? :D  This is update number 3 from me!  Now Enjoy this belated Mother's Day story! :D


**FOR EVERTHING ELSE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer- I who am self-designated as Imagi do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of its horrific spinoffs. If I did I would have revamped Season 2 and 3 to give the underdogs a fair shot and the pets a permanent backseat…screen stealing hogs…<strong>_

_**One last note…Annabelle Zutanan is one of my fan characters and was introduced in 23 Presents. Please give credit if you use her. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>12:00 a.m.<strong>_

Not many people in the middle of nowhere would care to catch a bus at midnight. Greeting the few men who did with a simple nod, the bus driver closed the door and prepared to move the bus, but something in the rearview mirror stopped him.

Blinking in surprise, he opened the door to the most peculiar sight. The small brunette haired woman smiled brightly up at him, leaning on a crutch with one arm and the other dragging a wagon containing a very oversized squishy blue bag. He blinked again, before smiling himself.

"Allow me."

"Oh sure eh. Boot be careful my bag is very hoot."

Sure enough the driver could feel the steam emitting from its carrier. Very carefully and with the help of some of the male passengers, the wagon was brought up the steps and placed in a row across the lady.

"Transporting bricks?" The driver joked only to get a look of absolute confusion in return.

"Why wood anyone cook bricks?"

"Never mind. I just was curious about your bag Mrs…"

"Mrs. Annabelle Zutanan. And this? It's joost pies foor my son." Annabelle announced as she unzipped the bag. As soon as she did there was a rush of steam and the smell of fresh baked pies filled the small bus causing the occupants to sniff the air in appreciation.

Oblivious to it all, Annabelle leaned over to reach into a small knit purse…and frowned. After several seconds of increasingly panicked rummaging, she finally pulled out her credit card.

"I can't believe I forgoot my cash at home. Good thing I keep this one on me foor emergencies eh."

The lady announced cheerfully as she handed it over. Busying herself with a map of the Toronto area, she missed the torn look on the driver's face finally he sighed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Zutanan, but as this is a small family owned company we can only accept cash-"

"**I'll pay her fare!"**

The bus driver jumped in surprise as the male riders suddenly ran up and shoved dollar bills in his face. Annabelle just blinked before she smiled.

"You boys are so sweet eh. Care foor some pie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bus Fare to Toronto…<strong>

**A little bit kindness, a smile and three hot pies. Two Apple…and one Blueberry.**

* * *

><p>"Taxi! Taxi!"<p>

It was crowded today. Annabelle noted to herself as she waved her hand. Every time she had come close to succeeding, she had been pushed aside by far busy travelers and those two impatient to wait.

A few had even laughed at her struggle. Frowning at their callousness, the brunette woman changed tactics. Wheeling the wagon behind her she approached a group of college students who were climbing into an old rusty van.

"Excuse me do you knoo how to get to the abandoned movie lot?"

After a few minutes of instruction, Mrs. Zutanan smiled brightly and opened her bag and pulled out a medium sized white box and handed it to the sole female of the group who curiously opened it and gasped.

"That's foor helping me eh."

"…You know the studio isn't that far away…we could take you if you like!"

* * *

><p><strong>Directions and ride to the Abandoned Movie Lot…<strong>

**One warm Cherry pie and a full circle of gratitude.**

* * *

><p>Smiling and waving as the van departed, Annabelle turned to face the lot…and cringed at the sight of the giant crater right before her and the toppled over buildings in the background.<p>

"Oh that's noot good…"

As a taxi slowly drove, by she smiled and waved it down. Ignoring the overweight male with the cigar in his mouth scowling at her she walked over.

"Can you take you me to Playa des Los? I mean the hotel where my son is staying at eh?"

The male chuckled meanly, but jerked a finger to the backseat of the cab all the while tapping his fingers impatiently as the lady struggled to lift her wagon into the backseat. It took several minutes, but both wagon and box barely fit inside.

Panting from the effort, Annabelle sank into her seat. She had just buckled her seatbelt when the taxi bolted. As the wheels screeched violently and drifted dangerously close to other cars the driver finally spoke.

"So what's in the bag lady?"

"Bricks." Annabelle deadpanned as she noticed the cash meter just click to $30. Undoubtedly the jerk had it running while she was fighting with her belongings.

"Jost bricks."

"Right. Just so you know I'm charging you extra for the wagon. You brought it in here You gonna pay for the dry cleaning!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cab fare to the hotel, Cab fare to the RIGHT hotel and deluxe car cleaning…<strong>

**$350 dollars, a glowering scowl and NO pie. **

* * *

><p>As soon as her credit card was handed back, Annabelle stormed outside. Her mood though quickly improved as she was greeted by a very polite bellhop who gathered up her battered wagon and placed it on the ground just as his stomach grumbled.<p>

Annabelle chuckled at the blush gracing his face.

"Sorry about that Madame…been a busy day had to skip lunch and all."

"Would you loike some pie eh?"

As the bellhop after several minutes of arguing took the pie, the cab man who had stayed behind scowled.

"Hey lady! You said they were bricks!"

"Yep. In the cab is bricks. Bricks head eh."

Without saying another word to the corrupt cabbie, Annabelle entered the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Mood Booster…<strong>

**One warm Banana Nut pie and a smile.**

* * *

><p>Big beefy security guards watched the area leading to the elaborate pool area relentlessly. Any attempt to enter the area where the show was taping was next to impossible.<p>

Impossible if you weren't Mrs. Annabelle Zutanan…mom on a mission.

"Alroight boys I've traveled all this way to see my one and only choild so you goot two choices….be nice or be mean. And I doon't give oot homemade poies to meanies eh."

The guards looked at each other and then at the small brunette with the wagon and leaning on a crutch. Without a word both lunged for the box in her hand. Annabelle smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Security Clearance to an exclusive show taping…<strong>

**One warm Huckleberry pie and a smile.**

* * *

><p>The instant the doors opened, Annabelle found herself besieged with a video camera and 24 different gazes…that of the host, his assistant and the 22 teenagers. Most held curiosity and a few of vexation. Her son's however only held surprise and absolute joy.<p>

Sitting on the bottom row of a set of wooden bleachers between a deeply tanned teen with a bored expression and a smiling red head wearing a toque was Ezekiel. And Annabelle smiled back and waved. That was all the encouragement that was needed.

"**MOM!" **

Ezekiel yelled out happily startling the other teens and everyone else in the area. In a flash the short brunet bolted off the bleachers followed by the toque wearing red head and then an overweight blonde.

"**MOM!" **

"**HI ZEKEY'S MOM! SAY HI TO IZZY!"**

"**PIE! OH THANK YOU GODS FROM UP HIGH I SMELL PIE!"**

To Annabelle's amusement the trio of teens were so intent on reaching her that they were oblivious to everything else…namely the now very panicky host standing right by the pool edge. However the way the trio were moving they would just barely miss knocking the narcissist headlong into the pool.

Remembering all too well the bias the man seemed to hold for her son; Annabelle moved a few steps to the right, smiling as she did so. The teens on the bleachers smiled as well. Chris McClean however wasn't smiling.

"**MOM!" **

"**COMING TO GET YOU ZEKEY'S MOM!"**

"**PIE PIE PIE PIE OWEN SMELLS PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE…COME TO ME MR-" **

"**NO! STOP! STOP! I JUST HAD MY HAIR-"**

***SPLASH***

* * *

><p><strong>Being with your child on Mother's Day…<strong>

**PRICELESS.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I missed you eh." Ezekiel choked out as he gladly accepted his mother's hug completely unaware of the bouncing red head, the drooling blonde, the other teens cheering wildly and the soaking wet host demanding the camera to be turned off in the background.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There are some things money can't buy.<strong>

**For everything else there's The Boss Card.**

**And Pie.**

* * *

><p>Imagi's Ramblings: THREE NEW stories from me so far! :D I have TWENTY-THREE more updates or new stories to go! :)<p>

…And now I probably jinxed myself. ^^;

Anyhow I hope you enjoyed my Master Card parody and hope all had a great Mother's Day with those you cared about most. :)

Imagi


End file.
